In order to accelerate the product development cycle, a supplier may set up for a third-party partner and a developer, based on a smart Wi-Fi module, an open platform including device connection and binding, data transmission and storage, and user interaction interface. The developer fills introduction of the company and the product thereof in the open platform, and gets the smart Wi-Fi module, a software development kit of communication module firmware, and a software development kit of a terminal application plug-in after being successfully reviewed at background. Since the module includes only basic firmware, the developer needs to conduct a customized development on the software development kit of the firmware and the software development kit of the terminal application plug-in in combination with functions of the developer's product. However, the developer knows nothing about the module structural system or details related to the software development kit of the communication module firmware and the software development kit of the terminal application plug-in. Accordingly, a lot of time needs to be spent to become familiar with these software development kits, wasting time and energy.
Thus, the need arises for a solution that provides developers with a simple and efficient way of creating firmware and software for communication devices.